prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Cheerleader Green Coord
Cheerleader Green Coord (チアリーダーグリーン) is a Pop-type coord from the brand Girl's Yell. It has made a cameo appearance in the opening Kiratto Start, and it officially appears in episode 06 worn by Emo Moegi. It resembles the Cheerleader Pink Coord, Cheerleader Blue Coord, Cheerleader Red Coord, Cheerleader White Coord, Cheerleader Pact Pink Coord, Cheerleader Pact Yellow Coord, Cheerleader Pact Blue Coord, Cheerleader Pact Gold Coord, Cheerleader Pact Black Coord, Cheerleader Pact Red Coord, Cheerleader Pact Green Coord, and the Cheerleader Pact Purple Coord. User Appearance Top An azure tank-top with orange fabric around the bottom trim by an azure and sparkly yellow fringe to match the layers of it on the right shoulder. The collar and shoulders have a fringe of shiny orange. On the chest is a white, indigo, and yellow Fight Girls logo design. Orange and gold arm warmers with white string and a shiny azure fringe, along with azure sweatbands that have two rings of white on them and a sparkly dark indigo and white pom-pom sewn to the side. Two stars are tattooed on the side of the navel, coming in cyan and orange. Bottoms An azure pleat skirt with the bottom lined in white and dark indigo. Layers of ruffled yellow fabric reside beneath this. White detail stitches the waistband, followed by thin strips of shiny gold ribbon that connects to sparkly yellow and gold pom-pom on each hip. Two Fight Girls sashes that match the logo on the chest rest beneath this. Shoes Indigo and white sneakers worn with a pair of yellow leg warmers that have three rings of orange near the top portion. The cuff is made from an azure fringe. Sewn to the corner is a fringed, pom-pom like ornament of sparkly gold and azure, with white and orange ribbon tails. Accessory A sparkling ornament made from fringed pieces of azure and gold material. Game Cheerleader Green Coord is a Pop Pri☆Chan Rare Coord from the brand Girl's Yell. It first appeared in Vol. 1. Image Gallery Official Coord Official Arts 1-04.png 1526006263999.jpg IMG 0343.JPG IMG 0383.JPG IMG 0551.Jpeg Supercutiesupergirlarcade.png My Chara Goods.jpeg Love Lover Sensor Arcade Cover.jpg DAABC8A7-22A3-42C2-91AE-E1621D103EDF.jpeg Kiratto PriChan Song Collection 2nd Channel.png EMHKLIzU8AAyg4i.jpg Item ID71870.png Item ID71871.png Item ID71872.png Item ID71873.png Anime Screenshots Episode 06 Love Love Sensor.jpg Love Love Sensor 2.jpg Love Love Sensor 3.jpg Love Love Sensor 4.jpg Love Love Sensor 5.jpg Love Love Sensor 6.jpg Love Love Sensor 7.jpg Love Love Sensor 8.jpg Love Love Sensor 9.jpg Love Love Sensor 10.jpg Love Love Sensor 11.jpg Love Love Sensor 12.jpg Love Love Sensor 13.jpg Love Love Sensor 14.jpg Love Love Sensor 15.jpg Love Love Sensor 16.jpg Love Love Sensor 17.jpg Love Love Sensor 18.jpg Love Love Sensor 19.jpg Love Love Sensor 20.jpg Love Love Sensor 21.jpg Love Love Sensor 22.jpg Love Love Sensor 23.jpg Love Love Sensor 24.jpg Love Love Sensor 25.jpg Love Love Sensor 26.jpg Love Love Sensor 27.jpg Pom Pom Sky High Dream.jpg Love Love Sensor 28.jpg Love Love Sensor 29.jpg Love Love Sensor 30.jpg Love Love Sensor 31.jpg Love Love Sensor 32.jpg Love Love Sensor 33.jpg Love Love Sensor 34.jpg Love Love Sensor 35.jpg Love Love Sensor 36.jpg Love Love Sensor 37.jpg Love Love Sensor 38.jpg Love Love Sensor 39.jpg Love Love Sensor End Pose.png Episode 17 Cheerleader Green, Blue, and White Coord Intro.png SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL 2.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL 3.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL 4.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL 5.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL 6.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL 7.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL 8.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL 11.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL 12.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL 13.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL 14.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL 15.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL 16.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL 17.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL 18.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL 19.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL 20.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL 22.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL 23.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL 25.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL 26.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL 28.jpg Pom Pom Sky High Miracle Kiratts.png SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL 29.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL 30.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL 31.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL 32.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL End Pose.png OP: Go! Up! Stardom! Go! Up! Stardom! 20.jpg Episode 44 Prism Stone Girls Collection 6.jpg PriTickets Anime Screenshots Cheerleader Green Coord PriTickets.jpg Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Anime Category:Girl's Yell Category:Pop Coord Category:Prichan Rare Category:Vol. 1 Category:Emo Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Jewel Vol. 5